catparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Hinode
Tsukasa Hinode (日野出司, Hinode Tsukasa) is a second-year student at Matabi Academy and the Cultural Committee Chairman of the student council. Appearance Tsukasa is a very short teenage boy with brown eyes and short black hair. He is most often seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Tsukasa has a mischievous and cheeky personality and is well known for lusting after the girls of Matabi Academy. History Plot Tsukumoisshu Arc At the start of the series, Tsukasa makes his debut appearing before the students at the first morning assembly of the new year, along with the rest of the student council. After the assembly, he chats with Tsubame while ogling Yumi and Nanako, before they are told by Kotori that Shin has summoned them. Once Tsukumoishu attacks the school, Tsukasa appears before him alongside the rest of the student council. Tsukumoishu then summons a swarm of lead minions that Tsukasa and the others must deal with. The leaf minions disappear after Yumi and Kansuke defeat Tsukumoishu. The day after the battle, Tsukasa is with the other student council members as they observe that Kaen's seal has been broken. Two weeks after Tsukumoisshu's attack, Tsukasa attends another meeting with the student council to discuss the apparent inactivity of the spirit beasts, despite the breaking of Kaen's seal. Rachi Arc The day after the student council meeting, Tsukasa and Tsubame are told by Kotori that they must fill out a bunch of forms. They observe that she must upset over her loss during a battle against a boar spirit beast the previous day. Later that day, Tsukasa and Tsubame arrive at the school library where they meet up with Yumi, who is looking for a lost cat named Ponta. They also encounter the school's vice principal who has been possessed by Tsukumoisshu and intends to kill them. While Tsukasa, Yumi, and Tsubame discuss the missing cat as well as an upcoming school festival, Tsukumoisshu observes that Tsubame possesses the key to Sandou's room. He considers attacking them, but decides to leave when Tsukasa's pet cat Raimu appears, knowing that they would be able to fight back. Tsukasa, Yumi, and Tsubame continue to talk until Tsukasa agrees to find Ponta. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Rachi, one of the five sacred spirit beasts, who is possessing a female student. Rachi stabs Tsukasa and Raimu, and traps Tsubame and Yumi in the library that has become infested with spiders. Rachi attempts to take Tsubame's key and very nearly kills him and Yumi, but, at the last minute, Tsukasa and Raimu intervene, revealing their time-and-space-altering powers. Tsukasa explains that he used Raimu's ability to heal his injury and then restrains easily overpowers Rachi, forcing her to show her true form. However, Tsukasa begins to weaken as he was not able to fully recover from his wound. Tsukasa nearly manages to free the possessed student from Rachi's body, but Raimu finally wakes up, ending his ability, and Tsukasa is rendered helpless. Rachi is about to kill Tsukasa, but Sakura and Kansuke finally arrive, allowing Tsubame and Yumi full use of their powers, and the two manage to defeat Rachi. Later, at the school infirmary, Tsukasa recovers and discusses with Tsubame, Yumi, and Kotori the possibility of other possessed students. They decide that the spirit beasts must be acting discreet so as not to attract attention from the outside world. Daraku Arc Kaen Arc Some time later, Kaen possesses Tsubame and departs with the other spirit beast through the Futakago Barrier. Tsukasa and Raimu eventually arrive on the scene where the others are preparing to go after Kaen. He meets with Futaba who asks him and Raimu to do something for her. Later, as the spirit beasts attack Matabi Academy, Tsukasa prepares to depart and explains to Yumi that they will use his "Dream Box" to ascend to the Futakago Barrier. Once everyone has gathered, Tsukasa activates the Dream Box and they all proceed through the barrier. Once inside, they find themselves transported to a strange floating island with six floating pillars. The group presses onward towards a palace in the center of the island, where they believe Kirihime and Shirayuki are located. On their way, they find a hurt and abandoned Hisui and then are approached Kaiya who is revealed to have been possessed by the sacred spirit beast Kibao all along. Kibao battles them, and injures Tsukasa, but Futaba uses her powers to heal him. Kibao then unleashes his true power in a final devastating attack, but Kansuke stands his ground, calling his bluff, revealing that Kibao never intended to kill them. Hisui explains that Kibao and Kaiya only fought them to stop them from going any further to protect Kotori. Kaiya explains how he became possessed by Kibao, and Kibao explains the history of the spirit beasts and Kirihime. He also explains that he wishes to fight alongside humans, but also wants the spirit beast to be freed. Therefore, he will attempt to stop Tsukasa and the others until the spirit beasts are released. Akitaka Sandou Arc After hearing Kibao's explanation, Kotori elects to stay behind and fight Kibao while Tsukasa and the others continue onwards. The group continue towards the palace, but are met by Sakira, another of the five sacred spirit beasts. Before a fight between them can break out, the island starts to shake and the landscape breaks apart, sending them all plummeting downwards. As they fall, Tsukasa and the others experience a vision of Kirihime who shows them a meeting between Kaen and a man name Akitaka Sandou and explains that Sandou has become obsessed with reuniting with her. Once the vision is over, Tsukasa and the others once again find themselves falling through the air. Tsukasa attempts to use the Dream Box, but can't as Raimu cannot fall asleep. Yumi uses her yarn to create a parachute and series of hammocks to catch everyone, including Sakira since she is possessing a student's body. Sakira explains that the falling rubble is about to fall on their school and the gate has been opened, meaning all the spirit beasts have been released. Tsukasa and the others, realizing that they all experienced the same vision, discuss what to do. Tsukasa realizes they must stop Akitaka Sandou, but laments that they don't even know where he is. Suddenly, Kotori and Kibao arrive, the latter having kept his promise to help the humans as soon as the spirit beasts were released. However, the two are intercepted by Hakubi who starts to battle them. Before Tsukasa and the others can act, they are caught in a hypnotic spell by Sakira that renders them immobile and unconscious. While under the hypnosis, Futaba and Gekko are swallowed whole by Sakira's brother and Sakira tries to devour Futaba's soul. However, before she can do so, Tsukasa and Raimu stop her using their Dream Box ability. Raimu explains that hypnosis does not work on him due to a genetic deficiency and Tsukasa is helping subconsciously. The two defeat Sakira and free Futaba and Gekko from the snake's stomach. Tsukasa awakens to much confusion, but finds they have indeed defeated Sakira, whom he tied up in a suggestive way. Tsukasa and the others then see that the rubble is actually swirling and coming together at one point. They arrive back on earth and reunite with the rest of the student council just in time to see a large temple that has appeared and witness the rebirth of Sandou, who hid his body among Tsukumoisshu's skull collection. The spirit beasts attempt to destroy Sandou, but he only absorbs their powers, making him stronger. Sandou then explains that six large pillars have been around since before the spark of life itself and are the source of Futakago's power, as well as all magic and spiritual power. He plans to use the pillars to return that power to the world and become the leader of the spirit beasts. After Sandou finishes speaking, he abducts Yumi, and knocks Tsukasa and the other student council members away. They soon awaken in a forest with Kibao and find that they cannot use their powers. Nevertheless, they are determined that they must do something to stop Sandou. Tsukasa and the others then discover an arrow that was shot by Tsubame that leads them to the magic formation that Sandou is using to conjure his powers. They destroy it, which enable Kansuke to deliver a killing blow to Sandou. With Sandou defeated, Tsukasa and the rest of the student council meet up with Yumi and Tsubame. Kaen then appears before them, stating that the spirit beasts have scattered and he will try to keep his existence a secret. The group then realizes they can no longer communicate with their cats. They are disappointed, but know it is for the best. Three months later, Tsukasa and the other students of Matabi Academy have relocated to an unused school and readjust to normal life. Abilities Tsukasa can control space and time to make people enter the dreams of his cat Raimu. He calls this technique the "Dream Box". Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male